I know What you Feel
by Ameru
Summary: Awal mula sebuah hubungan yang mungkin akan berakhir bahagia. Just Read, feel, and Review!


**Sebelumnya,aku mau minta maaf dulu sama semua yang sudah baca fict sebelum ini yang masih terbengkalai karena sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana menulisnya Orz. Tapi akan kuusahain buat lanjutin itu sampai selesai. Well, langsung aja ya..**

**©J.K. Rowling, Our Queen of Our Imaginatiion.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur cepat, and I'm still newbie whatever you know o.**

* * *

Chapter 1

O...O

"_It's not funny Daph!_"

"Aku tak pernah menganggap ini lucu."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau bodoh!"

"Jangan menyebutku bodoh!"

"Jika kau tak bodoh, tinggalkan dia dan lanjutkan hidupmu!"

"Aku akan lanjutkan hidupku bersamanya!"

"Buka matamu Astoria! Hidupnya sudah hancur! Tak ada lagi masa depan untuknya! Tak ada lagi yang bisa disanjung dari nama keluarganya yang agung itu! Semuanya sudah berakhir Astoria!_ It's over! And always over!_"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku tak peduli dengan nama keluarganya! Aku tak peduli dengan seberapa besar sanjungan yang ia dapatkan dahulu! Aku tak peduli! Aku hanya peduli dengannya! Aku peduli dengan hidupnya! Dan kau! Berhentilah memintaku menjauhinya! Kau tak mengerti Daph! Kau tak mengerti apa yang aku rasa! Jadi berhentilah mengatur hidupku!"

_Blaaaam_

Perseteruan kakak beradik itu berakhir dengan suara hentakan pintu yang terlempar dengan keras. Astoria Greengrass menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, meninggalkan Sang Kakak—Daphne Greengrass, yang masih berdiam diri di baliknya, merasa sangat kesal karena sang adik tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya. Daphne hanya ingin melihat hidup adiknya jauh lebih baik. Ia hanya ingin membuat hidup adiknya kembali cerah dan keluar dari segala kegelapan yang pernah menyelimutinya. Namun bukan itu yang di tangkap Astoria. Bukan sebuah kepedulian luar biasa yang ia rasakan, melainkan sebuah keegoisan luar biasa dari seorang Daphne Greengrass. Astoria menganggap bahwa kakaknya ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari seseorang yang di cintainya.

Bertahun-tahun setelah berakhirnya perang besar yang merusak seluruh desa. Keluarga Malfoy yang selalu disegani seluruh warga dunia sihir selama berabad-abad pun ikut hancur di dalamnya. Lucius Malfoy resmi menjadi penghuni Azkaban sejak jatuhnya Pangeren Kegelapan, sedangkan sang Istri—Narcissa Malfoy, mengalami tekanan diri yang sangat besar dan mendekam di St. Mungo. Pun anak tunggal mereka menanggung semua penderitaan yang di wariskan oleh kedua orang tuanya seorang diri. Draco Malfoy, pemuda manja yang harus hidup layaknya anak biasa—bahkan lebih menyedihkan, tanpa orang tua selama lebih dari lima tahun lamanya.

Keluarga Malfoy harus membayar banyak sekali denda kepada Kementrian yang tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya ia harus membayar. Keping demi keping galleon miliknya yang terkubur jauh di dasar Gringgots pun perlahan-lahan habis. Ditambah Kementrian juga memutuskan seluruh hubungan kerja samanya dengan Malfoy Crops. Membuat keluarga ini semakin menderita dan terpaksa harus menjual beberapa saham miliknya demi menutupi semua kekurangan yang di timbulkan.

O...O

Minggu pagi di sebuah taman kota, gadis bersurai gelap dengan iris mata kelabu keluarga Greengrass ini sedang melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya santai. Dengan segelas cokelat panas pada tangan kanannya, ia berniat menjernihkan pikirannya. Astoria masih belum bicara dengan kakak perempuannya. Berulang kali Daphne mengajaknya bicara namun ia tetap tak mendapat tanggapan berarti, bahkan menjadi lebih buruk dengan Astoria sama sekali tak mengindahkan keberadaannya. _Daph tak pernah mengerti apa yang aku rasa, ia hanya mengerti dirinya sendiri._ Semacam itulah argument yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya.

Merasa lelah melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya, Astoria Greengrass menumpukan tubuhnya pada salah satu bangku taman berbahan kayu. Semilir angin yang bertiup menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya yang tidak terikat dengan sebuah pita cantik berwarna putih. Astoria membuat surai gelapnya terikat dengan beberapa helai terjuntai bebas pada dahinya. Sederhana, namun tetap terlihat cantik. Ia membuka jaket kulit yang dikenakannya dan meninggalkan kaus berlengan pendek berwarna hitam, celana panjang hitam, dan sepasang boots dengan warna senada melekat pada tubuhnya. Kemudian meletakkannya begitu saja pada sisi sebelahnya.

Sejak ia lulus dari sekolah sihir yang dinaunginya selama tujuh tahun—Hogwarts. Astoria menjadi seorang model untuk beberapa majalah trend dunia sihir. Ia memang sudah bermetamorfosa menjadi seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik dan anggun. Tak ada lagi gadis manja yang terus-menerus merengek. Tak ada lagi gadis manja yang selalu merepotkan siapapun. Yang ada hanya Astoria Greengrass, wanita dewasa, seorang model yang tak lagi banyak merengek—kecuali untuk urusan yang satu itu.

Astoria menghela napasnya, kemudian menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen seperti takut ia tak akan pernah lagi menghirupnya. Cahaya matahari pun sudah mulai meninggi. Jarum-jarum di dalam tabung kaca yang mengait pada tali berwarna hijaunya pun sudah bergerak menuding sebuah angka berbeda dari sebelumnya—pukul sembilan pagi. Menyesap habis cokelat panas yang mulai mendingin, meraih jaketnya, berniat meninggalkan taman, dan kembali pada pekerjaannya sebelum kedua binder kelabunya melihat seorang pria dewasa sedang bersandar pada sebuah patung kuda.

"Draco?" Ucapnya lirih dengan nada tak yakin.

Pria dengan surai pirang platina itu sedang menatap kosong ke arah di depannya, sambil sesekali menghambuskan napasnya kasar. Gadis itu tahu, Astoria tahu bahwa Draco sedang di terpa bencana besar dalam hidupnya. Ia tahu Draco hanya seorang korban dari keserakahan Lucius terdahulu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Astoria melangkahkan tungkainya menuju tempat Draco menumpukan kakinya—setelah ia melapalkan mantra sederhana untuk menghilangkan gelas cokelat yang telah kosong tak berisi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Astoria menyunggingkan seulas senyum pada bibirnya. Berlaku selembut mungkin, berdiri tepat di sebelah pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy. Pertanyaan sederhana, namun tidak sesederhana itu untuk keadaan Malfoy muda saat ini. Sebuah perhatian, adalah satu hal yang tak dimiliki Draco saat ini.

"Hanya mencari udara segar." Ucap Draco dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Kentara sekali pria ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Drake? Kau tak bisa menipuku." Bukan Astoria namanya jika ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana seorang Draco Malfoy.

Pasalnya, Astoria sudah mengaguminya—secara diam-diam, saat mereka masih menyandang status siswa dan siswi Hogwarts. Entah apa Draco menyadarinya atau tidak. Dan itulah mengapa ia dapat dengan mudah membaca raut wajah Draco semudah ia membaca jadwal pemotretan yang harus didatanginya.

"Aku mamang sedang mencari udara segar. Itu saja." Astoria tak memberikan repon apapun selain menatap tajam dengan iris kelabunya ke arah Draco. "–_well_, aku hanya sedang menjernihkan pikiranku." Ucap pemuda Malfoy itu pada akhirnya.

"Ada apa? Kementrian menyusahkanmu lagi?" Ucap Astoria sarkastik yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh iris kelabu milik Draco. "Oh ayolah! Seluruh Inggris tahu tentang itu." Sedikit menggali dan mencoba menyembuhkan penyakit di dalamnya.

"_Hmm.._ Ya, dan bukan hanya itu." Draco menghentikan kata-katanya. Kembali menatap kosong ruang di hadapannya. Gadis di sebelahnya tahu apa yang terjadi, Astoria dapat merasakannya. Ini bukanlah Draco Malfoy yang ia kenal. Bukanlah pangeran Slytherin yang selama ini disegani. Kegundahan sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"Aku lapar. Ayo temani aku mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimakan!" Astoria mengalihkan suasana dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan meremehkan dari Draco. Draco Malfoy sedang menatap Astoria Greengrass dengan sebelah alisnya meninggi. _Well_, bagaimana pun ia tumbuh dan berkembang pada lingkungan macam Slytherin yang—

—_you know what I mean_.

"Sudah ikut saja!" Dan jangan pernah remehkan seorang Astoria Greengrass! Mungkin dulu ia memang hanya dikenal dengan gadis manja, cerewet, pengganggu, dan selalu berulah. Tapi bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang Slytherin yang gemar memaksa layaknya Draco.

Astoria menarik lengan pemuda di sebelahnya dengan paksa dan membawanya berapparate menuju suatu tempat yang sebelumnya disebutkan Astoria tentang mencari _sesuatu—yang—dapat—dimakan._

O...O

Mereka sampai pada tempat aneh yang sangat sepi, tak ada siapapun—hanya mereka yang ada di sana. Draco tak mengenali dimana mereka sekarang. Berdiri di sebuah jalan kecil yang seperti jalan bandit-bandit melarikan diri dari kejaran petugas keamanan yang haus akan korban bersama seorang gadis. "Kau bawa aku ketempat apa?" Ucapnya sarkastik seraya menatap ngeri sekelilingnya, termasuk ke arah kaki Astoria menjejak, menumpukan tubuhnya. Ia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Gadis kecil keluarga Greengrass terhormat, seorang model yang namanya sudah melambung tinggi sedang membuat alas kakinya bertumpu pada sebuah jalan tikus sempit. Dan di perparah dengan dirinya ikut terseret di dalamnya. _Great! Perang sudah menghancurkan pikirannya secara perlahan!_—

"Sudah! Jangan banyak bicara! Rapihkan saja penampilanmu dan–" Astoria membuat jeda pada kata-katanya kemudian mengacak-acak surai pirang platina Draco. —_dan sepertinya ia perlu seseorang untuk menjelaskan padanya arti dari merapikan. _Umpat Draco dalam hati. "–semuanya, sempurna." Ucap Astoria dengan senyum menyungging di bibirnya. Kedua kristal bola matanya memperhatikan entitas kaum Adam di hadapannya. Pria bersurai platina yang tak telah tak tertata rapi mengenakan sebuah kemeja silver dengan satu kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka, celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu berwarna senada pun ikut membuat prosentase ketampanannya bertambah. _He's m__y Draco._ Pekik Astoria dalam hati sementara Draco hanya mendengus.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti aku adalah makananmu!" Ucapnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Lagi-lagi Astoria menarik lengannya, berniat membawanya keluar dari tempat antah berantah ini. Tak ada percakapan antara muda-mudi ini. Yang ada hanya suara ketukan yang ditimbulkan dari hak sepatu milik Astoria yang menggema, memantulkan suara yang menambah kesuraman tempat itu, sementara Draco tetap membuat pandangannya menari ke segela penjuru.

"Hei! Ayolah! Jangan tegang seperti itu!" Astoria tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya, membuat pria di sisinya terlonjak kaget. "Damn Astoria! Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu!" Protes Draco.

"Habis kau diam saja."

"Memangnya aku harus apa?"

"Setidaknya tanyakan kabarku."

"Oh ayolah Astoria! Aku sedang bersamamu saat ini."

"Memang kau tau bagaimana keadaanku?"

"Kau terlihat tidak sedang terkena kutukan apapun." Draco menjawabnya masih dengan malas.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku baik-baik saja."

"Oke! Baiklah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucapnya akhirnya mengalah.

"Sempurna!" Astoria menjawabnya dengan senyum lebar yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Sedangkan Draco hanya mendengus sebal, merasa dipermainkan dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Astoria. Namun sekon setelahnya ia sudah menyunggingkan senyum tipis di balik wajahnya. Sedikit merasa terhibur oleh kedatangan Astoria meski menyeretnya ke tempat antah-berantah ini.

Ada sedikit rasa nyaman di dalam tubuhnya sejak kedatangan Astoria beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya astoria teman satu sekolahnya yang masih berkomunikasi dengannya. Tidak, sebenarnya keluarga potter atau keluarga Weasley masih bicara sesekali padanya—kecuali Ron, putra bungsu mereka yang masih belum menerima pembersihan nama Malfoy hanya karena Harry bersaksi kalau Narcissa membantunya meloloskan diri. Namun hanya Astoria, satu-satu teman seasramanya yang masih menjalin komunikasi dengannya dengan sangat baik yang terkesan tak ada kejadian buruk yang pernah terjadi. Bahkan Draco sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana nasip gadis Parkinson atau Pemuda Zabini yang notabene adalah pengikut-penyikut setianya sekali pun.

Meraka masih berjalan dengan jari-jari tangan mereka tetap tertaut. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba pada ujung jalan kecil antah berantah ini. Membawanya pada jalan raya yang jauh lebih bersin dan ramai dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Rupanya sedari tadi Astoria membawa Draco tepat pada belakang toko-toko besar nan mewah, semacam membawanya pada sisi gelap dari sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbuka yang tampak lebih cerah dengan sinar-sinar matahari yang seakan tak pernah redup. Tempat ini hampir serupa dengan Diagon Alley, hanya saja sudah terlihat lebih modern—dan normal.

"Mengapa kau tidak membawaku langsung ke tempat ini saja?" Ucap Draco kembali merasa dipermainkan. Sementara yang dijadikan tersangka sama sekali tak mengeluarkan alibinya dan lebih memilih menatap setiap entitas yang berlalu lalang di dekatnya dengan sorotan mata yang menyiratkan teriakan _lihatlah siapa mereka!_

Merasa bingung dengan perlakuan Astoria, Draco ikut serta memperhatikan sekumpulan kromosom yang bergerak disisinya. Semula ia hanya melihat mereka seperti layaknya manusia normal. Dengan pakaian penuh warna, penampilan layaknya astis-artis muggle yang mungkin sangat esentrik. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum Draco menyadarinya. Sebelum ia mengganggap semuanya normal untuk ukuran seorang penyihir. Namun ia bukan orang bodoh yang telat merespon, _by the way_.

"Kau berteman dengan mereka? Para muggle?" Sejak jatuhnya Pangeran Kegalapan, penghapusan status darah memang terjadi. Banyak penyihir-penyihir berdarah murni, layaknya keluarga Malfoy, yang tak ambil pusing dengan keadaan orang-orang berdarah kotor berada di sekitar mereka, bahkan untuk menjalin sebuah perjanjian bisnis sekalipun. Namun, ia hanya sedikit tidak percaya dengan perubahan yang terjadi akan keluarga Greengrass yang begitu besar. Yang sebelumnya ia tahu sangat menutup apapun yang berurusan dengan orang-orang semacam ini meski hanya berdiri sebelah mereka.

"Tidak! Tak satu pun dari mereka yang ku kenal."

"Lalu?" Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya selagi ia menunggu jawaban yang akan Astoria katakan.

"Aku tak ingin menambah penderitaanmu dengan membawamu ke Hongsmead dan membuatmu jadi Artis besar yang muncul pada halaman pertama Daily Phopret. Si kumbang Rita Skeeter tak akan mungkin melewatkan sedetikpun berita tentangmu, ku pikir."

"..."

Draco menyembunyikan suaranya, menyembunyikan setiap kata yang seharusnya ia keluarkan. Menahan setiap kata yang sedang mencoba menggapai-gapai pita suaranya. Astoria benar, setidaknya untuk urusan ini. Ia hanya ingin melindungi nama baik Draco yang sudah terlanjut tercoreng.

"Lihat!" Pekik Astoria seraya kedua binner nya tertuju pada seekor hewan beberbulu dengan empat kaki di dalam kandang di dalam sebuah toko hewan.

"Anjing?" Draco tak pernah mengetahui Astoria menyukai seekor anjing.

"Lucu ya."

Draco tak meresponnya lebih dari sebelah alisnya meninggi. "Masih ingin mencari sesuatu—yang—dapat—dimakan?" Dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Astoria dari kedua kristal cokelat besar yang menatapnya dengan sayu di balik etalase toko. "Tentu."

Sekon setelahnya mereka sudah memenjarakan diri mereka pada sebuah restoran steak. Memesan beberapa hidangan utama dan beberapa penutup manis. Menunggu hingga hidangan mereka datang dengan berbagai macam perbincangan yang sekiranya ringan untuk sekedar menutup kekosongan. Sesekali suara tawa terdengar dari bibir mereka. Menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa memikirkan masalah apapun yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Astoria dengan Daphne, dan Draco dengan segala urusannya dengan kementrian.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan segala macam urusan perut, Astoria dan Draco mulai membawa diri mereka melangkah tak tentu arah. Masuk dari satu toko sovenir ke toko sovenir lain, duduk berdampingan pada sebuah bangku taman, membahas apapun yang mereka bisa bahas, tertawa untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sampai pada saat mereka harus mengakhiri semuanya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Masalah besar memang sudah mengubahnya. Sekedar ucapan terima kasih bukanlah sebuah kata terlarang untuknya kali ini. Draco sudah sedikit banyak berubah. Sudah banyak membuang dan memperbaharui kosa kata baik dalam kamus besar hidupnya.

"Anytime." Balas Astoria dengan senyum kesenangan tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya. Bersama seseorang yang dicintainya dalam sehari penuh, siapa yang tidak akan senang?

Temaram sudah mulai terwujud pada lebarnya langit. Warna biru cerah yang sebelumnya terbentang luas pada langit-langit dunia sudah mulai berubah jingga. Pun kegundahan mereka yang seakan sudah tak punya persediaan lagi, habis tak bersisa, dan meninggalkan bercak-bercak kesenangan

"Ayo kembali! Aku sibuk." Ucap Astoria yang sebenarnya enggan mengucapkan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Ciih! Nona Super Model sok sibuk."

"Aku memang sibuk." Ucap Astoria acuh sementara Draco menyeringai dengan seringai khasnya.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Nona Super Model yabg sibuk. Ayo!" Draco mengulurkan tangannya yang segera mendapat balasan. Seorang Malfoy bagaimana pun keadaannya akan tetap mendapat respon yang baik, 'kan? "Tapi aku yang berapparate! Aku tak mau kau membawaku kembali pada jalan tikus nan menjijikan itu."

O...O

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya menghentikan legiatannya. Pemuda itu sedang berada di balik meja kerjanya, duduk nyaman pada sebuah kursi dengan pena bulu di tangannya dan berlembar-lembar perkamen menumpuk di sisi mejanya. Tipikal pemuda giat bekerja yang tak menghiraukan lingkungan sekitarnya.

"_C__ome in._" Ucapnya tanpa sekalipun mengubah arah pandang kristal kelabunya.

"Permisi, _Sir_. Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan, tigapuluh menit lagi anda harus menemui Mr. Brice di Lobby Hotel Price." Ucap seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah dengan iris mata Amber. Alletha Brownfield, sekertaris pribadi Draco Malfoy untuk membantu pekerjaannya di Malfoy Crops.

"_Thanks_." Ucap Draco yang masih acuh dengan tangannya masih berkutat pada tumpukan perkamen di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi _Sir_." Alletha menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian melangkahkan tungkainya keluar sebelum suara berat mengintrupsinya.

"Alettha."

"_Yes, Sir?_ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong bawakan aku informasi apapun tentang keluarga Greengrass." Ucap Draco. "Terutama tentang anak bungsu mereka." Tolong dan terima kasih. Ya, kira-kira sebesar itu perubahan seorang Draco Malfoy sejak seorang pria tanpa hidung yang sudah membuat dunia mereka geger dikalahkan oleh seorang pemuda dengan luka di dahinya yang sama sekali tak terlihat begitu istimewa. Sementara Alletha hanya menatapnya bingung. Kemudian kembali bersikap layaknya seorang sekertaris yang baik.

"Baik. Ada lagi, _Sir?_" _Mencari calon istri rupanya, hah? Mr. Sok—Tidak—Peduli?_

"Tidak! Lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan." Sejauh perbincangan mereka, Draco sama sekali tak mengangkat kepalanya barang satu senti pun. Tetap berkutit pada lembar kerja yang kelihatannya sangat menyulitkan dirinya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menatap lawan bicara. Namun bukan baru kali ini Alettha mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dari seorang Malfoy muda. Dan rasanya itu sudah merupakan sikap ternormal Draco dari pada mengutuknya dengan sebuah mantra.

"Baik. Permisi, _sir_."

O...O

"Mom, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Draco menyingkirkan helai demi helai surang pirang platina pada wajah ibunya. Memandangi wajah sendu ibunya yang tak berekspresi. Narcissa Malfoy bertingkah bak tahanan Azkabam yang sudah tak berjiwa. Hampa, bagai kebahagiaan telah pergi dari dirinya. Wanita separuh baya itu menempatkan dirinya sepanjang tahun di balik jendela besar di salah satu kamar St. Mungo. Menatap kosong setiap kejadian yang terjadi di balik kaca. Menatap setiap pergerakan bagai menonton sebuah layar besar yang terus berganti setiap detiknya.

Kenyataan membuatnya terjerumus ke dalam lubang hitam dan menariknya pada sebuah keterpurukan mendalam. Keluarganya sudah tak bisa dipertahankan atau setidaknya begitulah kelihatannya. Bertahun-tahun memaksa dirinya untuk tetap patuh pada sebuah mahkluk tanpa hidung demi membuat suami dan anaknya tetap berada dalam taraf keamanan untuk tetap hidup. Menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang akan melindungi suami dan anaknya bagaimanapun caranya. Memakai topeng tercantiknya selama bertahun-tahun dengan sikap anggun membalut tubuhnya bagai selembar jubah kebangsawanan yang terus berkibar setiap kali ia melangkah. Dan saat ini semuanya sudah tak ada lagi. Sudah tak ada lagi yang membebani hidupnya. Tidak jika dilihat dari sudut pandang bayangan hitam. Keluarganya sudah bebas dari sebuah ikatan budak, pun dirinya yang sudah tak perlu mengenakan atribut kecantikan untuk menutupi segala perlakuan biadapnya terdahulu.

"Kau sudah makan?" Draco sedikit melirik pada sebuah meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur yang menjadi tumpuan tubuh Narcissa. Kemudian segera meraih sebuah nampan berisi penuh makanan layak yang secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan perlakuan lembut, Draco menyuapkan sesendok bubur jagung ke dalam mulut ibunya. Berusaha membuat setidaknya sesendok energi masuk ke dalam tubuh ibunya yang bahkan sudah terlihat lebih menyedihkan untuk ukuran seorang Malfoy. Pucat pasi, wajah tirus, serta eskpresi wajah yang lebih mirip dengan boneka tak bergerak, hidup dalam ekspresi kesedihan mendalam. Pancaran mata yang sudah tak lagi bersinar seperti masa jayanya, kosong, hampa, dan sebut saja bahwa kebahagiaannya sudah di renggut paksa oleh beratus-ratus dementor yang hanya sekedar numpang lewat. Meski keadaannya fisiknya tetap terawat karna Draco selalu meminta sedikitnya seorang perawat untuk merawat ibunya dengan sangat baik.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Draco selalu menyempatkan diri menjenguk sang ibu, menemaninya untuk beberapa saat setiap harinya, membuatnya tak berpikir bahwa semua sudah berakhir, dan berharap semuanya akan berjalan seperti semula dengan kedatangannya. Draco tak bisa melihat ini lebih lama lagi. Melihat seseorang yang paling ia cintai hidup dalam sebuah keterpurukan yang lahir dari sifat terburuknya selama mereka hidup. Menangis dalam wajah tampan tak bercacatnya. Menyembunyikan setiap air matanya dalam sebuah sikap dingin.

Mereka melewati sorenya dengan sebuah keheningan seperti setiap kali Draco datang. Dalam sebuah interaksi bisu yang tak mampu diteriaki Draco bahkan untuk sekedar menceritakan harinya yang sama sekali jauh dari kata menyenangkan.

"Aku ingin membawamu pulang." Ucap Draco sementara Nacissa tetap bergeming. Diam. Membisu. Terkesan tak mengindahkan keberadaan Draco selain tetap membuka mulutnya ketika Draco menyuapinya bubur jagung.

"Aku ingin Mom tetap berada di rumah." Tidak ada perubahan.

"Mom! Kumohon untuk sekali ini respon aku!" Apapun yang diharapkan Draco akan sebuah kata dari Sang Ibu seakan tak akan pernah terwujud. Apapun itu, bahkan hanya untuk menyebut namanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Draco menghampiri Narcissa, menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Dan sekon seletelahnya ia sudah membawa sang ibu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya dalam sebuah kelembutan seorang putra tunggal kepada ibunya. Menyalurkan setiap kehangatan dari setiap detik dirinya menyentuh Narcissa. Kemudian berbisik pelan tepat pada telinga Sang Ibu.

"Aku ingin Mom di rumah saat Dad datang."

Sebelum akhirnya Malfoy duapuluhlima tahun ini tetap tak mendapat respon apapun. Apapun! Selain sebuah tetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Narcissa.

To be continue~~

* * *

**Yosh! Fict ini aku buat untuk Astoria_MRP yang lagi dengan sabar nungguin pangeran berkudanya datang :) Semoga kamu suka yaa, dan tungguin chap selanjutnya o.**

**Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan. Aku masih bener-bener harus banyak belajar buat nulis yang bagus. Dan maaf bila tokoh yang sudah di bangun Mom Rowling dengan sangat baik, terlihat 'asdfghjkl' disini Orz Nee~ semoga kalian suka, dan mohon Review nya biar aku makin semangat lanjutinnya =w=**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
